Story:Starship Archer/The Invasion of Corvan II/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Allied fleet is at high warp. INT-JEFFERIES TUBE Sito is working on a relay as she's shocked by the charge. SITO: AH, DAMN IT! Martin pokes his head in. MARTIN: (To Sito) Sito? She gets up. SITO: (To Martin) Commander? Martin helps her up. MARTIN: (To Sito) What are you trying to do? She rubs her hand. SITO: Well seeing how the Admiral rushed us to Korvan II before the repairs were finished, (beat) the Captain wants me to get this EPS conduit on-line. He walks over to her and the relay. MARTIN: (To Sito) Here let me help you with it. Sito hands him a hyperspanner. SITO: (To Martin) Thanks. He's working on the relay. MARTIN: (Smiles) No problem Sito, (beat) we've not talked since you were rescued it seems like you've been avoiding me since we've launched from spacedock. She moves a strain of her hair back. SITO: (Surprised) Well I've been busy with my new assignment as Chief Operations Officer, and the counseling sessions with Counselor Higgins. He puts the device down. MARTIN: (To Sito) Sito I feel like you only want to know me as your superior officer, (beat) and not as your lover. SITO: John I'm not the same Sito you fell in love with at the Academy and on board the Enterprise, but I do care about you. Martin sits on the deck. MARTIN: I guess I just have to get use to the new you, I've been wanting to have a dinner date with you since we left spacedock. SITO: (snickers a bit) I liked our last dinner date you made an awesome Bajoran springwine and Hasperat, look John I'm sorry for acting differently but I'm trying to make heads and tails of what happened to me the past few years. Sito trips and Martin catches her but before they could finally kiss, the ship goes to RED ALERT. TAYLOR (OC): Red Alert all hands battle stations. Repeat, all hands to battle stations. Both Sito and Martin rush for a turbo-lift. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is at warp speed. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Both Commander Martin and Ensign Sito walks out of the turbo-lift as the klaxon blares, and Sito sits at the Ops console next to Ensign Carlson. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Range? Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): Range 10,000 kilometers and closing Captain. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Ready phasers, load all torpedo bays and shields to full power. Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON: (Off his console) Shields are at full power, Phaser banks charged and all torpedo bays are loaded and ready to fire on your order. SITO: (off her console) Captain I'm getting a distress call from the colony audio only. Taylor turns to Martin. TAYLOR: Let's hear it. Sito inputs commands into the console, speakers fill with the screaming of the colonist and explosions from the Dominion weapons fire bombarding the surface.) MARTIN: (Shocked) My god their getting slaughtered. Close up on Taylor. (End of Act Two, Fade out)